


Trick or Treat

by MyakuPrince



Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy and Killer mentioned, M/M, Not Beta'd, actually I'm just sorry for this story overall, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyakuPrince/pseuds/MyakuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is bringing the traditions of Halloween to the New World and Kid isn't hating it as much as he'd like to.</p><p>AKA: Law is a Fucking Furry</p><p>(Drabble: contains sexual content but isn't all that explicit. Please do not take this even remotely seriously. This is as canon-compliant as a doorknob. Written for razzledazzle2k13.tumblr.com because ilu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

AKA: Law is a Fucking Furry

 

To be fair, half the time Kid didn’t even keep track of the date, so he was used to missing holidays and birthdays and the like (he counted on Killer to tell him when anything important was happening anyway). So when he met up with Law on the other supernova’s yellow submarine (yes, yellow submarine, you can’t make this shit up), Law telling him that today was October 31st and some holiday called “Halloween” didn’t really come as any big surprise.

“Basically, there are some islands that celebrate this day as a time when the veil between life and death is the thinnest. Because the evil spirits can roam through this world tonight, people traditionally wear costumes to disguise themselves, and to scare away evil spirits. That’s the general idea, anyway.”

Kid wasn’t what most people would call an “over-thinker,” but even _he_ had to point out some clear flaws in this so-called “tradition.”

“Both of us have bounties well in the hundreds of millions associated with our actual identities. What dumbass spirit would be more intimidated by a costume than by who we _really_ are?”

“Eustass-ya—”

“And,” Kid continued, “moreover, who exactly do you think you’re scaring with that nurse outfit? The only thing a spirit would have to be afraid of is your shitty medical ethics and promiscuity. 

“You’re overthinking this, Eustass-ya. And besides, I’m not just a nurse. I’m Little Red Nursing Hood.” As if to prove his point, Law gestured to the red hood he was wearing with the nurse outfit that Kid could only guess had come from a stripper supply store.

“That makes even _less_ sense, dumbass.” 

“It’s so that we’ll have matching costumes, Eustass-ya. I’m Little Red Nursing Hood, on my way to take care of my sick grandmother, and you’re the sexy, primal, Big Bad Wolf who wants to eat me.” Law smirked, sliding his hand up Kid’s bare chest before scratching behind the humiliating dog ear headband that the surgeon had found for him. 

Kid hated that he was genuinely getting aroused from something so _stupid_. 

“No matter how I look at it, Trafalgar, you’re just looking for an excuse to enact your fucking furry fantasies.” 

“That’s not true,” Law said in a way that confirmed it was _entirely_ true. “I’m really trying to keep us safe here.”

“Then why am I wearing nothing except for these ridiculous ears and…” Failing to finish that sentence, Eustass Kid felt himself blush ever so slightly--something he would vehemently deny if anyone were to ask him.

“--and the tail?” Law finished with a positively wicked grin. Forget evil spirits, Trafalgar fucking Law’s depravity was the only thing worth being afraid of here. “Don’t forget the tail, Eustass-ya, I had to look really hard to find such a nice one. And as for being naked, think about it--when was the last time you saw a wolf wearing clothes?”

“Oh, _now_ we’re going for accuracy?” Kid almost growled, shifting with pleasured discomfort as the plug part of the tail rubbed insistently against his prostate. “The whole fucking point of the Little Red Riding Hood story is that the wolf puts on clothes, you dumbass!”

“But this is Little Red Nursing Hood,” Law replied, pressing wet kisses up Kid’s neck and letting his breath play hotly against Kid’s ear. “It’s a totally different story. And in this story, the very naked Big Bad Wolf has his primal way with Little Red Nursing Hood.” 

Maybe it was the butt plug, or Law’s voice, or even just Kid realizing he had no chance of winning this argument (and no real desire to do so anyway), but he decided to give in. If Law wanted Kid to fuck him like a wild animal, then fuck it, that was exactly what he would do.

Pinning Law down to the bed roughly (and eliciting a delicious noise from the other supernova), Kid let his painted lips spread into a savage, hungry grin. “Fine… What a cute little skirt you have, Little Red Nurse-Whoever. All the better for me to fuck you through.”

Maybe there was more merit to this holiday than Kid had originally thought.

 

**********

 

After several hours, a handful of orgasms, and the entirety of Kid’s self-esteem disappearing, the two of them lay tangled on Law’s bed. The nurse outfit had been more or less destroyed, but Law looked far from bothered. 

“See?” Law teased. “Just like in the fairytale, you had the wolf-ness in you all along.”

Kid snorted. “That’s an entirely different fairytale again, dumbass. Besides, who the fuck was supposed to be your sick grandma in this twisted scenario?”

Law looked surprised for a moment, the thought of assigning someone to be the grandma clearly having not occurred to him.

“Well… how about—”

“Trafalgar, I mean it: If you say ‘Mugiwara’ I will throw you into the ocean.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Escort me directly to the nearest garbage can, please and thank you.


End file.
